Healing
by BabyGurl20
Summary: it's been three years since Carl Buford was sent to jail,and Derek has finally moved on and love agian.but does the one he has his eyes on feel the same?Can he show how he feels. Or will a evil presents from the past destroy him for good.


Declaimer: I don't own Criminal minds, if it was Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and Spencer Reid would be mine, all mine.

Summery: It's been three years since Carl Buford been sent to jail and Derek has finally started to moved on, and love again but does the one that he has his eyes on feel the same. Can a six week vacation give him the chance to show them how he feels? But will a evil presents from the past destroy him for good.

There he was everyday he walks into the bullpen and flashes that million dollar smile that makes every woman's heart race. Derek Morgan, he was sin in human form; tall, dark and handsome and hotch wanted him. He never wanted some one physically as much as he wanted Derek. He wanted too throw him down on his desk and have his way with him, he wanted to part those delicious firm thighs and plunge into his tight hot hole and pound him senseless.

Hotch watched as he made his way to his desk, greeting Prentiss and Reid. He sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair, he looked towards him. Hotch felt all the blood in his body go straight to his groin as dark chocolate brown eyes meets his. He thought he saw a flash of lust in them but it was gone in a second. Derek looked at him for a moment before smiling and waving at him.

Hotch felt his heart race, but kept a straight face he gave him a nod and turned away. He tried focusing on his work, but he couldn't get Derek out of his head. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner here" "Agent Hotchner, I have to speak with you come to my office" Erin said before hanging up. He frowned, as he got up and walked to her office, He never notice dark brown eyes following him.

Derek watched as Hotch walked to Erin's office; he watched as the fabric of his pants cupped his butt he felt his self getting hard. If anyone asked him if he liked Aaron Hotchner he would denied and say no, but he just couldn't lie to himself. He was in love with him, he just couldn't help it he loved everything about him.

As he continued to watch him walk he couldn't help but image him going into Aaron's office, locking the door and have his naughty, dirty little way with him. God, he just wanted to ride his long, thick dick; feel it drive faster, harder, and deeper into him as they reach climax. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Penelope walking over to him.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last long, Hot Stuff" Derek jumped when he heard her. "W…What do you mean" he asked not meeting her knowing eyes. "Oh hot stuff, you know what I'm talking about" she said looking knowingly at him.

Derek glared at her before giving up and looking way "I can't" he said quietly. "Why?" she asked frowning "Because for one his Straight and even if he wasn't he'd never like me" Derek said "I don't have a chance with him" he said barely above a whisper. Penelope heart went out to Morgan when she saw the heartbroken look on his face "Well you won't know if you don't try" Garcia said patting his back.

"And embarrass myself when he say's no" Derek nearly yelled. "Well, if he does, look on the bright I'll be there to help you pick your face and get over it" she smiled at him "Ok, First of all 'Ow' and Second of all that not going to happen cause I'm not going to tell him" Derek said.

"Yes you are and I'm going to help you get him". "And how are you going to do that" Derek asked looking confusingly at her. "Well I have to think about that, but I'll help none the less". Derek shook his head "I don't know", "oh, come on Derek at less give it a try" Penelope pleaded. "Fine, ok I'll do it". "Yay" Penelope cheered.

Aaron knocked on Erin's door, "Come in, Aaron" Erin called from inside. Aaron opens the door and walked in, he closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me?" Aaron asked standing in front of her desk. "Yes, I was contacted by the head of the BAU, and they decided sent you and your team has solved many cases, and haven't had a break so, your going on a vacation". Aaron stood looking at Erin confusingly "What?"

"You and your team are going to Hawaii, now going inform them the plane leaves tomorrow at 9:39 a.m." Erin said. Aaron nodded his head and walked out of her office; he walked into the bullpen and called to his team. "Meet me in the meeting room now" he said as he walked into the room, the rest of the team followed him in. "What up Hotch" J.J. asked "The head of the BAU has decided to send us on a vacation to Hawaii" he explained. "Hawaii? Why" Rossi asked.

"They think we should have a break" Hotch said. "Well they thought right, when do we leave" Derek asked excited. "Tomorrow at 9:39 a.m.", "Oh, I can't wait, lying on the beach in the sun it's going to be great" Penelope cheered. "So I am going to take that as a yes" Aaron said. "You definitely have my vote" Prentiss said smiling. "Ok then, we'll meet at the airport at 9:20, now go home get some rest and pack your bags" Aaron told the team and they walked out of the office to their cars.

Penelope and Derek went to her apartment. "I can't believe we finally get a break and get to go on vacation" Penelope exclaimed. "I know I can't wait to get on the beaches" Derek agreed. "Yea, can't wait to check out hotch's butt in a swimsuit" Penelope smiled wickedly at Derek. Derek face heated up, he turned his head away so she wouldn't see the blush "No" he said, trying to sound as if he didn't want to.

By the laughing coming from Penelope it didn't work. "Surrreeee, you don't" Penelope chuckled. "Don't you have some thing to do" Derek said trying to change the subject. "You're right, come help me pick out clothes for Hawaii" Penelope called as she walked to her room, Derek followed behind her. After they picked out her clothes, she grabbed her some night clothes to sleep in at his house. They decide that they were going to the airport together.

When the next day came Penelope and Derek got up, they showered and got dressed. Derek put their bags in the cab he called. They arrived at the airport at 9:20; they got their bags and walked into the airport. They saw Prentiss and Reid sitting in the airport bar, after taking their bags to the bag holder; they went and met up with Prentiss and Reid. "Hey, guys" Reid greeted as they came over. "Good, but I wish I could have gotten a few more hours of sleep" Prentiss said yeaning and stretching. "You're not alone there" Derek said stretching, his shirt riding up.

At that same time Hotch and Rossi was coming over to them. Hotch almost tripped over his own feet, Derek was stretching and his shirt was riding up; he could see the flat surface of his light chocolate brown skin stomach. Hotch got a hold of his self (_**not like that you perverts**_ ) and looked away from him. "Is everyone here" he asked.

"Yea, expected for J.J." Reid said, and at that moment J.J. came walking up to them. "Hey guys, you ready to go the flights boarding" she informed them.

BabyGurl20 so good, bad, ok please review


End file.
